En busca del rey consorte
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Marco está harto de su existencia. A menudo piensa en la muerte. Pero un mago le hará plantearse cosas y cambiará la percepción de su mundo. Pero él no será el único. Aro y Cayo también descubrirán algo... ¿No dicen que el amor mueve montañas?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes y los universos les pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer.

No obtengo ningún beneficio lucrativo al escribir esto.

* * *

Capítulo 01.

* * *

Marco estaba furioso. Más que furioso. Él era conocido por ser el vampiro más tranquilo de la realeza e incluso lo describían como aburrido y así había sido.

Desde la pérdida de Dídime, nada había tenido importancia. Por él como si masacraban a toda la especie y mejor si se lo llevaban por delante. Quería morir. Nada le ataba a los Vulturis excepto los lazos de lealtad que Chelsia mantenía y bueno. Aro era su cuñado... Ex cuñado...

Pero el motivo de su furia no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

* * *

Tras haber pasado varios siglos solo, manteniendo relaciones sexuales solo por necesidad, había encontrado a alguien que le devolvió las ganas de vivir.

Sabía, desde el momento en el que su amada Dídime había muerto, que nunca podría querer a una mujer de nuevo. Así que no le sorprendió que su interés fuese un hombre.

Sabía que se le había concedido una segunda oportunidad al mirar aquellos ojos y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Ni siquiera le importaba que no fuese un vampiro y que tuviese magia. Era suyo para amar.

Pero se había marchado sin dejar rastro y nadie sabía donde estaba. Ni siquiera Demetri, con su don, podía encontrarlo.

* * *

Tal vez sería apropiado relatar como comenzó todo.

Irina y Victoria, dos vampiresas que en opinión de Marco estaban despechadas, solicitaron audiencia con la realeza.

Al parecer, los Cullen ocultaban dos humanos entre ellos y no daban la impresión de querer convertirlos.

La pelirroja aseguraba que uno de ellos era la pareja de uno de los Cullen y que el otro era como uno más de la familia.

Aro sentía curiosidad y Cayo estaba furioso. Bueno. No difería mucho de su estado normal.

Así que tras deliberar, mandaron a cuatro miembros de la guardia para informar al clan Cullen de que los Vulturis solicitaban su presencia cuanto antes debido a ciertas acusaciones.

Alice vería llegar a los guardias y Edward podría leer lo acontecido en el salón de audiencias pero no les importaba realmente.

Si las acusaciones eran ciertas y Aro había comprobado que así eran, los Cullen tendrían que responder ante sus crímenes.

Si no por el de matar a las parejas de dos vampiresas, por el de mantener humanos con ellos sin convertirlos o matarlos.

Marco sabía que James y Lauren no eran los compañeros reales de las mujeres, pero cualquier relación si era duradera aunque no fuese con su Coeur, era importante. La pérdida no sería tan dolorosa como si perdieran a su Coeur, pero la tristeza y la sensación de pérdida sería igualmente fuerte.

El Coeur era la otra mitad de cualquier ser vivo. Lo que actualmente llamaban Alma gemela. Para un vampiro era algo precioso y de valor incalculable y se decía que encontrarlo era sinónimo de felicidad.

Los Vulturis habían creado leyes para proteger a quienes encontraban a su otra mitad ya que por ellos se haría cualquier cosa.

Nunca se había tenido constancia de que un vampiro tuviera dos Coeur, porque normalmente, si el coeur moría, el otro integrante de la pareja se iba con su compañero o compañera.

Así que la sorpresa de Marco fue mayúscula cuando uno de esos humanos que los Cullen ocultaban resultó ser su Coeur.

* * *

Harry tenía dieciocho años.

Hacía menos de un año que había derrotado a lord Voldemort y había vuelto con su familia adoptiva.

Ellos lo habían encontrado en un callejón lleno de basura cuando tenía tres años y desde entonces se hicieron cargo de él.

Los Cullen lo cuidaron, lo adoptaron y le dieron todo su amor incondicional.

Rosalie, que más que una hermana mayor parecía su madre, había destrozado media casa al enterarse de la profecía por la que su niño era perseguido.

Harry fue a Hogwarts e hizo varios amigos de distintas casas incluida Slytherin. Le daba lo mismo si por ello le llamaban traidor y futuro Señor Oscuro. Para él las personas eran inocentes hasta que se demostrase lo contrario. Eso le había enseñado su familia. Por eso, no dudó en creer a Sirius cuando le contó su historia en el tercer año.

Fue una bendición casi divina que los Cullen tuvieran una casa en Escocia en la que pudo ocultarse su padrino porque el hombre detestaba Grymmauld Place. Ese lugar no le traía más que horribles recuerdos que en nada ayudaban a su mejora tras tanto tiempo en Azkaban.

Dos años más tarde, Harry estuvo a punto de perder a su padrino por causa del velo de la muerte y la maldita Belatrix Lestrange que le había lanzado una maldición.

Black no la esquivó, pero Remus pudo empujarlo hacia un lado antes de que atravesara el arco que contenía el velo.

Cuando cuatro personas con capa llegaron a la casa Cullen, todas sus alarmas se encendieron. En ese momento tenían a varios humanos allí y...

Así que todos tuvieron que coger un avión en dirección a Volterra.

Bonita manera de pasar unas vacaciones.

* * *

Marco veía aburrido como Aro hacía su pantomima de siempre. Le gustaba el espectáculo y un juicio no era menos.

Pero entonces entraron los humanos y la sonrisa falsa del líder se quedó congelada en su cara.

No podían matar a esos humanos porque eran magos y el mundo mágico tenía una tregua con ellos.

Así que no tenían nada.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Marco se dio cuenta. Allí estaba su Coeur. Pero no podía ser. Dídime estaba muerta. Sin embargo la evidencia estaba allí.

Se había mantenido tan desconectado de todo, que le chocó que su otra mitad se diera la vuelta y se alejara con los demás.

No podían retenerlos y se iban.

No hizo nada. Se quedó allí mirando como los guardias escoltaban a los Cullen y a sus invitados fuera del salón.

Él era su Coeur pero...

Cuando salió de su aturdimiento ya era demasiado tarde. Se habían ido.

Y cuando mandaron a los guardias a buscarlo, la casa estaba vacía y no se conocía otro lugar donde los Cullen pudieran vivir.

Demetri trató de rastrear a cada miembro, pero algo los ocultaba.

Seguramente el poder de esos magos.

* * *

Nota: ¿Parejas? No tengo ninguna. Bueno, sí, pero siempre se pueden cambiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes y los universos les pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer.

No obtengo beneficio lucrativo alguno al escribir esta historia. Lo hago por simple entretenimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 02.

* * *

Nunca habría imaginado encontrar a su compañero. Las probabilidades no eran altas y eso aún lo tenía un poco confundido.

No sabía realmente que hacer con esa información. Sabía que los magos tenían un alma gemela, pareja destinada... Todo eso con lo que solía fantasear todo el mundo.

Harry a menudo creía que solo eran cuentos de viejas y sueños de personas demasiado ansiosas con la idea del amor... Pero una parte de él deseaba que aquello fuera verdad porque veía a diario el amor y la complicidad que existía entre Esme y Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett, y Alice y Jasper.

Él sentía algo de envidia.

Había tenido algunas relaciones, pero nada duradero. Solo lo querían porque era famoso y eso crispaba sus nervios y lo había convertido en un cínico. Un Scrooge del amor. Como le llamaba su amiga Ginny.

¿Pero quién podía culparlo? Sus relaciones habían estado llenas de falsas promesas. De manera amarga, pensaba en que efectivamente el sobrenombre "Little Prongs," como le llamaba su padrino en ocasiones, le hacía justicia dado que había tenido una enorme cornamenta a lo largo de sus años.

Tal parecía que no sabía elegir a sus parejas puesto las que había tenido, si no le habían sido infieles, habían ido a la prensa a relatar momentos privados o decidían ganar dinero a su costa anunciando su relación.

Lo que más le había dolido fue cuando uno de sus amantes, un Ravenclaw, fingió un embarazo... Harry había estado muy asustado pero después se tranquilizó e incluso comenzó a hacerse a la idea y se estaba entusiasmando.

Cuando la verdad salió a la luz, agradeció tener la familia que tenía puesto que estuvieron allí en todo momento. Y era por eso por lo que ahora se encontraban de vacaciones todos juntos.

Y ahora esto. Un compañero destinado.

Se reiría de la situación si aún no estuviera tan desconcertado.

Ni siquiera había creído en la existencia de compañeros cuando uno de sus mejores amigos se encontró con Edward y las chispas volaron.

Bueno. Creía en las almas gemelas. Lo admitía. En lo que no creía era en encontrar la suya. Su Coeur. Como sus parientes vampiros lo llamaban.

* * *

Sirius se sentó al lado de su ahijado en la sala de estar. A estas alturas él ya sabía el encontronazo que Harry había tenido con su pareja destinada y eso le alegraba.

-Pero padrino. ¿Qué posibilidad había de que yo encontrara a mi Coeur? ¿Eh? Es muy poco probable que los magos encuentren sus almas gemelas. -Dijo antes de que a Black se le permitiera abrir la boca.

-De hecho, Cachorro, yo creo que los magos están tan ocultos en la sociedad que no encuentran a sus parejas porque no salen a buscarlas. Si los magos se juntan con magos debido a prejuicios, normal que el tema de las almas gemelas ya sea cosa de mitos.

-Pero mi pareja es...

-¿Poderoso? ¿Regio? Lo sé. Lo vi, Little Prongs. Pero no permitas que eso te disuada.

Harry se echó a reír.

-Para nada, padrino. Estoy asimilándolo aún, y creo que cuando lo haga, yo... Yo no sé que haré.

-Bueno, Harry. Sea lo que sea que hagas, todos aquí te apoyaremos.

-¿Podrías no decir nada aún sobre quién es mi Coeur, Canuto? Quiero tener un tiempo para mí y mamá Rose... Bueno... Ella es muy sobreprotectora...

A Sirius le había costado un tiempo hacerse a la idea de que su ahijado llamase mamá a otras personas. A Esme y a Rosalie. Aunque a esta última solo en privado. Sin embargo, había estado de acuerdo en que Harry tenía derecho a tomar sus decisiones y tras conocer como había vivido anteriormente a ser adoptado, comprendía muchas cosas.

-Está bien, Cachorro. Pero ya sabes que al igual que en Hogwarts, las cosas aquí no permanecen en secreto mucho tiempo.

-Puedo intentarlo. Y no es tanto un secreto como el hecho de que quiero asimilarlo yo primero. Aún no me lo creo del todo. Es como si lo estuviese viendo desde fuera. ¿Entiendes?

Sirius lo hacía. Comprendía demasiado bien esa sensación.

-Lo hago, Little Prongs. Es como cuando me declararon inocente. Yo sabía que lo era, claro, pero cuando me di cuenta de que era libre, que no tenía por qué continuar escondiéndome... Me costó un tiempo aclimatarme al hecho.

Harry lo abrazó y el mayor se dejó hacer. Aún se despertaba con pesadillas algunas noches. Y es que había sido más de una década de encierro con dementores y eso le pasaba factura a cualquiera.

* * *

Marco se sentía al límite. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera ni rastro de su Coeur? Había mandado a los mejores. Había hecho que la guardia dejara sus misiones para buscarlo pero parecía que se hubiese desvanecido en la nada.

Era agradable sentir algo tras tanto tiempo, pero ¿tenía que ser así? ¿Tan complicado? Su pareja tenía que acudir a él y entonces se amarían y listo. De toda la vida había sido así.

-Veo que no ha habido suerte. -Aro parecía apenado por él.

-No. Cosa que me pone de mal humor.

-Lo encontraremos. Tengo contactos que quizá puedan ayudar.

-Eso espero, Aro. Deseo que mi pareja esté conmigo ahora.

Cayo resopló. Era muy desdeñoso hacia el tema del amor. Su esposa Atenodora se había marchado hace tiempo con su Coeur. Una preciosa francesa de nombre Ibette y desde entonces, el general de los Vulturis había estado del peor de los humores.

Marco podía entenderlo. Habían sido más de mil años de relación. Pero era a ese tipo de cosas a las que se enfrentaban los vampiros cuando se unían a alguien que no era su Coeur.

Marco solo esperaba poder encontrar al suyo. Estaba siendo muy escurridizo.

-Ya encontrarás tu Coeur, hermano. -Aro sonrió alegremente.

-Lo dices como si a mí me interesaran esas cosas estúpidas. -Fue la respuesta que el general escupió.

-Deberían interesarte. El Coeur es el deseo de todo vampiro.

-No el mío. -Cayo declaró.

-No sabe lo que dice. -Aro suspiró.

Marco tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él.

Se alegraba de que a él le hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

Nota: ¿Quién para Edward? ¿Qué amigo de Harry? Puede ser cualquier persona de Hogwarts. Acepto sugerencias.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que reconozcáis les pertenece Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer.

Yo no obtengo beneficio económico ni de otro tipo al escribir esta historia que sí me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 3.

* * *

Felix estaba cabreado. Y cuando él se enfadaba, la gente a su alrededor solía pagar dolorosamente su estado de ánimo.

Sus compañeros en la guardia sabían que debían alejarse de él cuando se ponía así o corrían el riesgo de ser desmembrados y eso dolía terriblemente. Y también cuando se los tenían que volver a pegar.

Entonces, cuando volvió de la casa que habían decidido investigar debido a un informante, supieron que habría problemas.

-No están. -Declaró. -El olor indica que no han pisado esa casa en al menos unos meses.

Habían buscado en las casas conocidas de los Cullen y allegados sin éxito. En esos momentos su grupo se hallaba en una pequeña, al menos para los stándares de los vampiros vegetarianos, cabaña en las afueras de Lyon, Francia.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? -Grayson, un miembro de bajo rango de la guardia se atrevió a preguntar.

Sus compañeros se preguntaron si es que era o muy valiente o muy estúpido.

-Tú, por preguntar, te quedarás aquí vigilando los alrededores por si acaso se les ocurre regresar ya que hemos revisado esta casa. Y si aparecen, me llamarás. -Felix gruñó.

-Sí, señor.

-Los demás, vámonos. Debemos seguir buscando.

Nadie le contradijo. No estaban locos.

* * *

Neville había conocido a Harry durante su viaje a Hogwarts en el tren cuando su sapo había decidido realizar un viaje aventurero. En un principio no hablaron mucho, porque él era muy tímido y porque Harry aún estaba bastante abrumado con el tema del Innombrable y el hecho de ser un mago...

Pero durante su cuarto año, cuando casi todos dieron de lado al niño que vivió porque creyeron que él, de algún modo que había decidido ocultar, logró meter su nombre en el cáliz, Neville, al verlo triste, decidió acercarse para asegurarle que él le creía. Que no pensaba que Harry había metido su nombre.

Esto probó ser importante, pues Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento quienes serían sus verdaderos amigos sin importar qué.

La amistad de Neville y Harry se dio de modo natural. Potter lo ayudó con su autoestima y con hechizos, y Longbottom lo ayudaba con herbología.

Fue durante quinto año cuando se acercaron aún más el uno al otro.

Había habido una fuga masiva en Azkaban y Neville se había recluído en la sala común de Gryffindor y solo salía para ir a sus clases y para comer.

-Neville... ¿Qué ocurre? -Harry se acercó para preguntarle.

-Ah, hola, Harry. Es que... No me gusta... cuando las personas hablan sobre los Lestrange y mis padres. Yo... Los veo cada vez que voy de visita, ¿sabes? Y no puedo... No puedo soportar que esos... esos se hayan escapado.

El de ojos verdes le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Te entiendo.

-Es que Harry. La sola idea de saber que ellos están ahí, libres y haciendo daño de nuevo...

Potter había querido distraer a su amigo de esos pensamientos así que le contó un secreto que solo Ron y Hermione sabían.

-¿Estás... Tratando de encontrar la forma de que tu madre adoptiva y hermanas tengan bebés propios? -El castaño se sorprendió.

-Sí. Ellas lo desean y es algo que yo quisiera regalarles...

Durante ese verano, Neville fue unos días a casa de Harry a pasar tiempo con él y fue ahí cuando conoció a quien sería su pareja destinada. Edward.

Harry le había hablado mucho sobre su familia de vampiros y Neville sentía que los conocía pero cuando vio al único Cullen sin emparejar, sintió como su magia respondía y su corazón se aceleraba al verlo. Y lo comprendió todo.

Pasaron todo el tiempo que pudieron juntos y cada vez que se los veía en compañía del otro, se notaba el cariño que comenzaba a nacer entre ellos.

Al conocer a las mujeres Cullen, Neville comprendió por qué Harry quería encontrar el modo de que pudieran tener bebés propios. Y es que ellas tenían mucho amor para dar.

Fue durante sexto año cuando Neville descubrió algo que ayudaría en gran medida a su amigo. Se sentía muy bien consigo mismo por el descubrimiento. Pero cuando iba a decírselo a Harry, se inició la batalla de Hogwarts y el director murió...

Después, en verano, no se vieron y durante todo el año siguiente no hubo tiempo para nada.

Tampoco podía decírselo a Edward, pues era un secreto que tanto Harry como el castaño habían decidido guardar por si sus investigaciones no daban frutos, no haberle creado falsas esperanzas a las vampiresas.

Pero antes de la batalla, Longbottom quería darle una alegría al Elegido así que le habló de su descubrimiento.

-Oh, Nev. Esa... Esa es la mejor noticia que podrías haberme dado este día. Muchas gracias. De verdad. Muchas, muchísimas gracias.

Cuando Voldemort cayó, se declararon varios días de celebración. Para muchas personas también era tiempo de luto, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el hombre más temido de los últimos años se había ido... Para siempre.

Ese verano, con el deseo de Harry de alejarse del circo mediático en el que se había convertido su vida, se marchó a casa de sus parientes adoptivos a los cuales llevaba casi un año sin ver por la misión que Dumbledore le había encomendado.

Ellos se alegraron de verlo y para deleite del menor, su padrino también estaba allí.

Neville había decidido acompañarlo porque hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su pareja y las cartas no podían ser enviadas por riesgo de ser interceptadas.

Edward se sorprendió al ver a su Coeur. Había pasado de ser un chico torpe y tímido, a ser un hombre que tenía sus metas claras y que sabía lo que quería y no dudaba en expresarlo.

Al vampiro le agradaba el cambio, pero le habría encantado estar allí junto a él durante la transición.

* * *

Alec odiaba tener que ser portador de noticias negativas para los reyes. Él prefería haber encontrado al Coeur de Marco para que así todos pudieran volver a su rutina normal.

Tener que buscar a un tonto mago terco le tenía de los nervios. Él no era un perro de rastreo y no quería serlo.

Al menos, el hecho de que estaba lejos de los reyes le evitaban la ira de sus jefes.

Así que decidió que una llamada telefónica sería lo mejor.

Y eso fue lo que hizo para informar de que en Austria no habían encontrado nada.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis les pertenec Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer.

La historia es mía.

No obtengo beneficio alguno al escribirla.

* * *

Capítulo 04.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirle a tu Coeur que sabes quién sois el uno para el otro? -Alice le preguntó a Harry.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre las ramas de un árbol columpiándose precariamente. Esme estaba nerviosa por eso, pero Harry se había asegurado de lanzarse todos los hechizos que conocía por si se caía.

Eso no era un consuelo real para la vampira maternal y vigilaba a su hijo adoptivo como un halcón por si acaso debía actuar rápidamente.

-No lo sé. Cuando me apetezca irme a vivir a un castillo mohoso y frío. Y puesto que en estos momentos no tengo ese tipo de planes de futuro, permitiré que me sigan buscando.

Había sido toda una sorpresa enterarse de que el rey Marco Vulturi era el coeur de Harry. Se habían enterado un poco por casualidad y Rose había puesto el grito en el cielo por no haberse enterado antes.

Potter debía compensarla por ello... Pero es que ahora que todo el mundo lo sabía, no dejaban de insistir para que se lo dijera y permitiera un acercamiento.

-Harry... Él debe estar volviéndose loco por no encontrarte. -Rosalie suspiró.

Estaba tumbada en una hamaca tomando el sol.

Claro que a ella no le servía de mucho, pero cada uno tenía sus aficiones.

-Bueno... Soy un chico difícil. Y no voy a arrodillarme y declararle mi amor con una banda y flores.

-Sacaste la terquedad de tu madre y tu padre juntos. -Sirius suspiró.

Harry se balanceó y debido a la inercia voló directo a los brazos de Jasper cuando se soltó de la rama.

El vampiro lo agarró y lo bajó con cuidado al suelo.

-Está bien. -El mago dijo. -Le escribiré una carta. -No estoy listo para ir al castillo ese tan tenebroso, pero sí que quiero conocerlo.

-Y la guardia sigue buscando. -Alice rió.

-No nos van a encontrar aquí si no queremos. Al fin y al cabo, esta es una casa de magos. -Sirius sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

Los demás sonrieron también.

No estaban de acuerdo con el hecho de que Harry se mantuviera separado de su Coeur, pero eran familia y se apoyaban los unos a los otros sin importar que decisiones tomaran.

* * *

Si Jane tenía que seguir buscando a ese pequeño humano escurridizo, cometería una locura. Ese no era su trabajo. El chico debería ir directo al rey y agradecer tener un compañero tan adecuado como él. No esconderse como una vil rata.

Si ella lo encontrara, lo encadenaría para que no volviera a escapar.

También le haría sentir dolor si no supusiera su muerte inmediata. Y Jane no quería morir.

-Estúpidos insectos... -Gruñó.

No podían hacerle nada, pero eran molestos. Al parecer ellos no notaban el aura mortal de los vampiros porque se arrastraban por sus cuerpos y se metían en sus narices...

-Odio Australia. -Uno de los guardias de rango menor se quejó.

-Espero que alguien encuentre al mocoso. Ni me importa no ser yo. Solo que alguien lo encuentre para dejar de buscarlo. No somos perros. -Otra guardia resopló.

* * *

Una lechuza blanca sobrevolaba los tejados de una ciudad italiana. Llevaba una carta importante en su pico.

Ella se llamaba Hedwig y era la niña de los ojos de Harry.

Cuando Harry la creyó muerta, lloró amargamente. Pero cuando ella lo encontró meses más tarde, la abrazó contra su pecho aplastándola un poco debido a su entusiasmo.

Hedwig debió de ingeniárselas para entrar al castillo. Estaba acostumbrada a los vampiros así que ni se inmutó cuando sobrevoló las cabezas de algunos que la miraban con diferentes grados de sorpresa.

El ave se dirigió al salón de los tronos y picoteó furiosamente la puerta hasta que una vampiresa la abrió muy dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza a quien estuviera interrumpiendo la reunión de los reyes.

Al ver a la lechuza no reaccionó hasta que Aro rió con regocijo.

-Mira, hermano. Una lechuza.

-¿Y qué? -Marco resopló poco interesado.

-Los magos las utilizan para entregar mensajes.

El vampiro que detectava los lazos que unían a las personas sonrió esperanzado y se apresuró a desatar la carta de la pata del animal.

Ella, libre de su carga, salió por la puerta a ver si podía cazar algo puesto que ahí parecía que allí no le darían comida.

* * *

Marco se marchó a sus aposentos para leer la carta con tranquilidad. Aro ya había hecho amago de asomarse sobre su hombro para leer pero no lo permitiría.

Él quería que fuese privado.

Cuando abrió la carta sonrió aún más. Era de su Coeur.

Quienes lo conocían estarían sorprendidos puesto que nunca lo habían visto sonreír.

"Hola, Marco. En un principio me había planteado la posibilidad de ser formal en esta carta pero si queremos que esto funcione, entonces es mejor que no ocultemos como somos realmente. ¿No te parece?

Sé que me estáis buscando. Pero no me va a encontrar nadie. Estoy en una de las casas mágicas así que si no quiero, no seré localizado.

Eventualmente te diré donde estoy... Algún día. Pero de momento solo quiero conocerte. Y mediante cartas es como me siento más cómodo.

Hedwig es mi lechuza. Y esperará a obtener una respuesta por tu parte. Te aconsejo que siempre tengas algo para darle porque si no, puede ponerse irritable.

Espero tu respuesta, Marco.

Nos leemos.

Harry James Potter."

El vulturi suspiró. Él prefería que su Coeur estuviese a su lado, pero sospechaba que si no seguía las reglas de Harry, sería ignorado y las cosas le serían más difíciles.

Por un momento se sintió contrariado puesto que nadie le había negado nada antes. No al menos en varios milenios.

Decidido, cogió papel y boli y comenzó a escribir.

Las cosas se harían a la manera del mago.

* * *

Demetri estaba a partes contento y herido en su orgullo.

Hacía unos minutos su general había llamado a todos los guardias para que dejaran la búsqueda porque el rey Marco había llegado a un... Acuerdo con su Coeur.

El rastreador estaba feliz porque volverían a casa y herido en su orgullo por no haber encontrado a quien buscaban.

Él era el mejor rastreador del mundo. No le podían pasar estas cosas.

Suspiró. Demetri reconocía que había estado de mal humor durante estas semanas. A él también le gustaría encontrar a su Coeur.

Todos los vampiros soñaban... No literalmente, claro, con encontrar a su otra mitad. Y él, guardia vulturi y todo, no era menos.


End file.
